This is the past
by MissReadhead
Summary: When James Potter and Fred Weasley II steal a time-turner from Harry's office they didn't imagine that they would send themeselves along with Scorpius, Rose, Albus, Roxanne, Teddy, Victoire, Dom, Louis, Hugo and Lily 26 years at the past. SM/RW, TL/VW.
1. Chapter 1

James Sirius Potter I'm going to kill you!

Things were unusually quite at Burrow. The house was full of teenagers who were happy to have an afternoon without their parents and everyone was doing something to occupy themselves without being too loud.

Albus Potter was talking with his cousins, Dominique and Louis Weasley about their new school year that would start in a few days. Roxanne Weasley was reading a magazine, sometimes giggling with something she had read. Rose Weasley was sitting at the corner of the living room with her head resting on her boyfriends lap. Her boyfriend, whose name was Scorpius Malfoy, was playing with her red, curly hair with a small smile on his face. Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin were talking about the apartment they were going to buy so they could live together. Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley were playing a muggle game and finally James Potter and Fred Weasley were sitting as far away from the other as they could, whispering.

Suddenly Fred yelled: "James look out…!" and they all heard a crash. James cursed and everybody glared at them.

"What did you do?" Victoire asked suspiciously. James ruffled his hair at looked at her guiltily.

"I think I just broke a time-turner" he told her.

Rose gasped and stood up. "James Sirius Potter, did you still it from Uncle Harry's office?" she shouted. James opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off when the time turner started making a weird noise and a golden dust started to come out from it. Everybody held their breaths as they watched the dust and suddenly the world started spinning.

When the spinning stopped Teddy was the first to land on the floor and Victoire fell on him a minute later. The others landed on the floor as well and they all let out pained moans.

Rose Weasley stood up first. She helped her boyfriend stand up and then she glared at her two cousins who were straggling to stand up as well. "James Sirius Potter, what have you done?" she yelled hysterically.

James, who finally managed to stand up, looked at her seeming a little scared. "Come on, Rosie, i didn't want to break the bloody time-turner" he told her.

"Well, you did" Victoire said, glaring at her cousin. "Where the hell are we?"

Roxanne helped her twin brother to stand up."Are you okay?" she asked anxiously. The twins argued all the time, but they were always worried about each other. Fred smiled at his sister. "Yeah, Roxy, I'm fine"

Her face hardened. "Good" he told him. "Are you out of your mind? _You_ and _James_ stole a bloody time-turner?"

"Guys, shut up" Teddy hissed. "Someone is coming"

They all pulled out their wands, waiting for whoever it was to come. Soon they came face to face with a group of people they knew too well. It was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mrs and Mr Weasley, Bill and George but they looked a lot younger. They also saw Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Snape, Dubledoor and Fred. The time travelers haven't met them because they were supposed to be dead but they have seen them in photos.

Teddy gasped. "Oh Merlin" he said breathlessly. "Potter, you are an idiot!"

The young Harry Potter looked at him shocked. "Excuse me?" he asked annoyed.

Teddy looked at him. "Not you" he said and pointed with his finger at James. "I mean _him_. You idiot send us twenty four years back"

Lily gasped. "_What?_" she screamed. "James Sirius Potter I'm going to _kill_ you!"

Hugo held Lily back. "Stop it, Lily" he whispered. "We are in a lot of trouble right now. Wait for another time to kill James".

Sirius sighed annoyed. "Who the hell are you?" he asked pointing them with his wand. "How did you get it here?"

The future kids looked at each other panicked. Then Teddy took a step forward. "There is no easy way to tell you this so I'm going to just say it. We came from the future"

The adults and teenagers from the past looked at him shocked.

_This is not good,_ Teddy thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, yeah I know that this was done a lot of times but I wanted to do it too. So, here it is. I know that this chapter is short but the next chapter will be much better. <strong>_

_**Sorry about grammar and spelling errors but English is not my first language :(**_

_**If anyone is interested to be my beta please PM me. :) and it would make me really happy if you reviewed!**_

_**The more reviews I get the more quicker I'll update the next chapter. **_

_**Also I have the pictures of the new generation kids at my profile. If you want go and see them :)**_

_**-Rudy. **_


	2. Parents?

_**Hey! Here is the next chapter. As I saied it's longer :)**_

_**Thank you all for reviewing, alerting and favoriting. It means a lot. Anyway, sadly I don't own Harry Potter or eny of those characters :(**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p><span>Parents?<span>

Everyone at the room fell silent. The group from the _future_ stood there without moving. The adults and teens from the present was too shocked to react.

The first who recovered was Albus Dumbledore. He smiled with amusement and shook his head as if he tried to clear it. "Unbelievable" he murmured. Then he looked at the future kids. "Why don't we go at the living room? We will be more comfortable".

They all went at the living room, where the rest of the order was sitting, and when they all took a sit, Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Why don't you tell us how did you get here?" he asked politely. "We can't believe you if you won't tell us".

A petite girl with curly red hair, soft freckles, and big brown eyes glared at a tall boy with messy black hair and brown hazel eyes. "This idiot stole a time-turner of his father's office and managed to break it.

"Hey, I'm not an idiot" he told her annoyed.

A girl with straight red hair and hazel eyes, that looked exactly like Ginny rolled her eyes. "Sure" she murmured earning a glare from the boy.

Remus Lupin sighed. "Can we trust them, Albus?" he asked.

Teddy watched him with a mixture of pain and happiness. He was happy that he finally got the chance to see his father but at the same time he knew that when he got back at his own time, he would never see him again. It was one thing to never meet your parents and another to meet them after all those years and lose them again. Victoire saw the haunted look in his warm eyes and took his hand in hers.

"I think we can trust them, Remus" he said and looked at the future kids. "If you want us to trust you completely, you have to introduce yourselves".

Everyone from the future looked at the tall boy with the dirty blond hair and green eyes. He seemed to be the older one. "I'm not sure that this is a good idea" he told him. "I mean, we are all related to you in some way and hell, I don't want to change the future".

Sirius sighed impatiently. He could see that most of the kids were definitely Weasleys and Potters and he wanted to know their names and their parents' names.

"I'm sure that whoever will come to pick you up, will erase our memories" he told them like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The strange kids looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'll go first" said a girl and everyone looked at her. Ron's mouth fell open. The only girl who could compare with this girl's beauty was Fleur Delacour and he noticed that the girl looked a lot like her. She had the same sea blue eyes, the same silver blond hair and the same aura around her. She seemed to glow in this dark room.

Before she had the chance to speak Charlie spoke. "We have to know who your parents are and something about yourselves" he said with a grin. "Just so we'll learn something about you".

The girl nodded and gave him a smile. "My name is Victoire Weasley" she said earning surprised looks.

Charlie, Fred, George and Ron stopped checking her out and Molly beamed. She was her granddaughter. She knew it.

"My parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Belacour" she continued and then laughed with her father's shocked expression.

Bill Weasley couldn't believe it. Sure, he liked Fleur a lot. She was as beautiful in the inside as she was at the outside. They started dating three weeks ago but he never imagined that they would get married. _And_ have a beautiful daughter together.

"You got married with _Fleur?_" Fred I asked. "Dude you're so lucky".

Bill Weasley smirked. "I see that I finally got my girl" he said happily.

"Yes, Dad, you did" Victoire said happily. "Let me continue. I'm twenty two years old and I'm a healer at St. Mungo's. When I was at Hogwarts I was a Ravenclaw, a prefect and then a Head Girl."

Bill's smiled winded. He was so proud about her, even though he wasn't used at the idea of him being a dad. Molly beamed. "My granddaughter was a Head Girl" she said happily.

"Okay, enough with her" said another girl. "She was the teacher's pet".

Everyone turned their attention at the girl who sat beside Victoire. She was as beautiful as Victoire. She had the same sea blue eyes, the same aura and glowing, but her long hair were had an almost crimson color. She was definitely Victoire's sister.

"I'm not as boring as her" she said grinning. "My name is Dominique Weasley but usually everybody calls me Dom. I'm turning fifteen in a few days. I'm also going to be a fifth year and I'm a Gryffindor of course. I'm a chaser for the team since I was at my second year"

All the Weasleys laughed at this. She had more Weasley genres than her sister. Molly was practically jumping with excitement.

"So, I have two kids?" Bill asked.

"Make them three" said a boy who was leaning against the wall. He had strawberry blond hair and sea blue eyes. Even though he was very handsome, he was glowing like his sisters. _Thank God for that_, Bill thought.

"I'm Louis Weasley" he said with a confident grin. "I'm seventeen years old and I'm going to be at my seventh year at Hogwarts. I play for my houses team as a keeper and like my sister, I'm a proud Gryffindor. Also, I'm one of the third Generation of Marauders".

At that Sirius and Remus smiled proudly. Professor McGonagall groaned. She really hoped that she wasn't teaching at their time cause she really didn't want to have Marauders as students again. Louis saw her face and smiled at her.

Dumbledore laughed at that. "Well, who is going next?" he asked amused.

"I'm going" said a girl. She had dark skin, long black hair and chocolate eyes. "My name is Roxanne Weasley but you can call me Roxy" she said and smiled at her beaming grandmother. "My parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson"

George's mouth fell opened. "Dude, you married my girlfriend" Fred exclaimed but couldn't hold back a chuckle.

Roxy winked at her Uncle. It was weird to see him but she liked him already. He was exactly like her dad. "I'm seventeen years old and I'm going to be a seventh year. I'm a Gryffindor and a beater for the team"-Fred and George smiled proudly- "Finally I'm a prefect"

"Who would make Roxy a prefect?" the boy with the messy black hair said. "Seriously. Who?"

Roxy glared at him as everyone else chuckled. "You, stop it now or else I will tell mum what you were doing with Emily Wood in that broom closet last year".

The boys face became scarlet. "Hey, how do you know it?" he asked.

Harry, Fred I and George gasped. "Oliver Wood's daughter?" they asked in unison. Roxy nodded and they all laughed. "Dude" George said. "You snogged Oliver's daughter? He'll kill you".

The boy just chuckled.

"My turn" said a boy who was sitting at the floor with his back resting at Roxy's legs. He had the same dark skin and black hair but his eyes were dark brown. "I'm Fred Weasley, Roxy's twin brother. I'm a Gryffindor as well and a member of the Marauders as well"

Sirius was smiling like crazy at the same time McGonagall groaned. "I'm the other beater of the team and I must say that Roxy and I can kick asses", Roxy smirked and nodded.

"That's enough dear cousin" said the bow with messy black hair and brown hazel eyes. He ruffled his hair making Remus and Sirius look at each other. He reminded them so much their James.

"I'm the one and only one James Sirius Potter" he said and bowed. Everyone from the past chuckled –except from Snape who glared at the boy- and Sirius smiled at his godson.

"Thank you Harry for naming your son after me" he said and Harry just nodded. He was still socked from the fact that someday he would have children.

McGonagall sight. "What were you thinking Potter?" she asked. "Naming your son after the two bigger troublemakers that passed Hogwarts is not a clever thing to do".

James chuckled. "Well, professor McGonagall, at the future you like me a lot" he said with an evil grin. "After all I spend most of the school year at your office".

Everyone laughed again."Anyway. I'm at the same age as Freddie over there and I'm a Gryffindor like a good Potter. I'm the captain of the team since I was at my fifth year and a seeker. I'm the last member of the Marauders and I'm dating Emily Wood for two years now".

"Who is your mother?" Hermione asked.

James faked a gasp. "Did I forget to say who my lovely mother is?" he asked dramatically. "She is Ginny Weasley-Potter of course".

Ginny blushed furiously and Harry paled. Ginny still had a huge crush on Harry but she knew that he didn't see her like that so she had tried to stop thinking about him. But now, this boy who looked so much like Harry was saying that she was his mother. Oh, Merlin.

Harry on the other hand couldn't believe it. How did this happen? He didn't think that Ginny was ugly or something but she was Ron's little sister and Harry didn't have feelings for her. He was in love with Cho Chang after all.

Ron glared at Harry and the twins shouted. "You knocked up our sister". Bill was also glaring at Harry and Molly was glowing from her happiness.

Harry and Ginny stared at each other blushing like mad. James cleared his throat.

"Dad, Mum, I know that you love each other but I really don't want to see you snogging so please don't do it now" he said earning a smack at the back of his head from a girl with the hazel eyes and red hair. She looked exactly like Ginny.

"Stop it, James" she said sounding so much like Ginny. "My name is Lily Luna Potter and unfortunately I'm his little sister. I'm fourteen years old and soon to be a fourth year. I am a Gryffindor and I'm not in the team even though I like playing chaser".

"You got my sister pregnant two times?" Ron yelled and Sirius laughed.

"Three" said another boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes. He was an exact copy of Harry without the scar and the glasses. "I'm the middle child of the Potter siblings and my name is Al…"

"Your full name Al" Lily said.

Al sighed. "Okay, but I hate you" he whispered. "My name is Albus Severus Potter".

He waited for the reactions and he wasn't disappointed.

"YOU NAMED YOUR SON AFTER SNIVELUS?"

"HARRY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"WHAT?"

Dumbledore shouted "Silence" and everyone stoped yelling. Then he smiled. "Thank you Harry for naming your son after me and I'm sure you had a good reason for naming him after Severus as well. Now, continue, Albus".

Al smiled. "I'm sixteen years old and I'm going at my sixth year. I play seeker for the team…"

"Wait a minute" Tonks spoke for the first time. "James is the seeker".

Albus looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, I'm not a Gryffindor" he said closing his eyes. "I'm a Slytherin"

The room fell silent and then the yelling began again.

"MY NEPHEW CAN'T BE A SLYTHERIN"

"BUT HE IS A POTTER"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE HARRY?"

"HE IS EVIL LIKE SNIVELUS"

"STOP IT" James shouted surprising them all. He was glaring at them. "I won't let you speak like that about my brother. He is a Slytherin and we are proud of him. So if anyone of you will say that he is evil again, I'm going to hex you. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in surprise and Albus looked at his brother shocked. "Continue, Al" James said.

"Well, I'm a prefect" he finished. "And that's all".

Everybody nodded and then a petite girl with the red curly hair said.

"I'm Rose Jean Weasley".

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I decided to finish it here... :) sorry again for possible errors.<strong>_

_**Please review :)**_

_**-Ruby.**_


	3. Merlin, help us!

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but I was at my dad's house and he doesn't have internet. Lol. Anyway here is the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><span>Merlin, help us<span>

"I'm Rose Jean Weasley" Rose said with a bright smile. "I'm sixteen years old and at my sixth year. I'm a Gryffindor and I don't like Quidditch at all."

All the Weasley kids from the present gasped at that. "I'm a prefect and I am a pretty good student"

She stopped talking and everyone looked at her expectantly. "Well, who are your parents?" asked Fred I.

Rose sighed. "My parents are Ron Weasley and… Hermione Granger".

Everyone in the room fell silent. Ron looked like he was about to pass out and Hermione had turned slightly green.

She couldn't believe it. She was going to marry Ron one day. That was… Impossible. They were best friends, how could they marry?

Suddenly the twins from the present started laughed and soon everyone in the room exept Ron and Hermione started laughing as well.

"Well, this isn't a big surprise" Harry said chuckling.

"Yeah, I mean, you fancy each other for a long time" Ginny told them.

"Oh, leave them alone" James said chuckling. "We don't want them to die from embarrassment. That would mess up our future".

Everyone laughed at that and when they were finished laughing, a boy with light red hair and foolish grin cleared his throat. "My name is Hugo Weasley and I'm Rose's younger brother".

"Two kids?" Hermione asked looking really pale.

"Yeah, mum, but don't worry it's just us" Hugo said. "Anyway, I'm at the same age as Lily and a Gryffindor. I don't play for the team and I'm a prefect. That's all I guess".

When he was finished there was only two people in this room that they didn't introduce themselves. Teddy and Scorpius looked at each other not knowing who should go first. They stayed like that for a moment and then Teddy sighed.

His cousin was a Malfoy and most of the people who belonged in the past would attack him. So, he took petty of him and decided to go first.

"Well, my name is Teddy Remus Lupin" he said and stopped so everyone from the past would get over their shock.

Teddy watched his father closely. The man looked almost horrified and Teddy couldn't help but feel rejected. Didn't his father want a son? Victoire placed her small had on his arm.

Then Sirius laughed aloud. "Moony, you have a son!" he said happily. "Merlin, you finally found the woman who would make you marry her"

Teddy chuckled at that. He had heard that his mother fought for his father to marry her.

Suddenly Tonks stood up with her eyes shining. "I'm your mother, right?" she asked hopefully.

Teddy didn't have the chance to answer. His hair turned green. They always turned green when he was feeling uneasy.

Tonks beamed at him and she gave him a big hug. After a moment, Teddy hugged her back and his hair turned jet black, which meant that he was miserable. Victoire wanted so much to take him away from here but she knew that she couldn't, so she just stood there.

When Tonks finished hugging her son she turned to Lupin. "See? He is the proof you need Remus. Look at him!" she practically shouted at her future husband.

Lupin looked at her and then at his son. "Are you…?"

At that Victoire gave him a glare. "What? Do you think Teddy is a werewolf?" she asked angrily.

Remus didn't answer, he just stared at them.

"No, he is not a werewolf" Louis answered. "Well, he is a little moody at full moon but so am i!"  
>"Wait, why would <em>you<em> be moody at the full moon?" Bill asked.

Dom sighed. "You bloody idiot" she shouted at her brother. "Can't you just keep your mouth shut?"

Teddy took pity of the boy and stopped Dom. "It's okay, Dom" he said. "Bill, sorry but we can't tell you. Anyway, I'm going to continue introducing myself".

Everyone nodded at that. "Well, I'm twenty four and an Auror". Tonks beamed at that. "When I was at Hogwarts I was a Gryffindor and a Head boy. I love Quidditch but I never played for the team because I'm too clumsy".

Everyone from the past laughed at that. "Just like your mother" Sirius said.

"Well, that leaves _him_", nape said pointing at Scorpius. It was the first time he spoke and everyone looked like they have forgotten he was there.

Scorpius suddenly looked uncomfortable and unsure and that shocked the future kids. Scorpius was always confident and sure of himself.

Rose squeezed his hand and he glanced at her before he started speaking. "My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy"

"A MALFOY?", Ron shouted. "WHAT THE HELL IS A MALFOY DOING HERE?"

"THIS IS THE ORDER OF PHOENIX", Sirius shouter and pulled out his wand. Ron, Harry, Fred, George and Charlie did the same thing.

Teddy, Rose and Albus stood protectively before Scorp and Teddy pulled out his wand as well. "Hey, why don't you just calm down?" he asked threatening. "If you won't, I'll have to fight you".

"Why are you protecting him?" Sirius asked furiously.

Teddy gave him a hard look. "Because he is _my _cousin" he said calmly.

"And my best mate" Al told him looking angry.

"But, his family is full of death eaters" Ron protested.

"So, you think that Scorp will go straight at them and tell them where the order is?" Rose asked harshly. "No, dad, Scorp isn't like that".

"And how do you know it?" Ron asked angrily.

"Because Scorp is my boyfriend since our fourth year" Rose yelled and the room fell silent again.

This time Ron fainted. When he was finally awake again he continued glaring at Scorpius but he didn't say anything.

"Continue Scorpius" Dumbledore said with a friendly smile.

"Well, I'm at the same age as Al and Rosie" he said uncomfortable. "I'm a Slytherin and a chaser for the team."

"Well, now that we finished with the introductions are there any more surprises?" Charlie asked with amusement. "You know, boyfriends or girlfriends? Anything?"

"Well, Teddy is my fiancé", Victoire said beaming.

Everyone gasped and congratulated them. Bill wasn't so happy about it but he preferred a Lupin than a Malfoy so he didn't say anything.

"I am dating Alice Longbottom," Fred II said casually.

"Neville's daughter?" George asked surprised.

Fred II just nodded. "I'm dating Mitch Oliver" Dom said and everyone gave her a questioning look. "Cho Chang's son" she said and winked at Harry.

Harry blushed but stayed silent.

"And I… I am gay" Louis said and for another time everyone from the present fell silent.

"What?" Bill choked.

"Merlin, help us" Molly murmured.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So did you like it? Review and tell me. Sorry if there are some errors. :(<strong>_

_**Also, I changed some of the pictures at my profile. I put Mitch Hewer as Louis. Personally, I love Mitch so much. He is PERFECT for Louis. After all he is part veela so he has to be the perfect looking guy. What do you think?**_


	4. Interests

_**Hey! Here is the next chapter. This update was quick, wasn't it? **_

_**Anyway this chapter focuses mainly on Louis and his issues with his father. I couldn't help it, I love Louis' character. **_

* * *

><p><span>Interests<span>

"But… But how?" Bill asked his son.

He couldn't believe it. _His _son couldn't be gay. Not that he had a problem with homosexual people but he _couldn't _accept that his son was one.

Louis sighed. He had this particular conversation with his father two years ago and it didn't go too well. Louis had run away from his house and stayed at Fred's house till his mother came and begged him to come back home. After that, his father pretended that they never had this argument but Louis never forgave him.

"What do you mean how?" Louis asked casually. "It's simple. I'm gay".

Everyone in the room watched them in silence. The people from the past was still a little socked and the people from the future knew what happened the last time they had this conversation. Dom looked like she was about to yell at her father and Victoire had a calm expression that showed that she was _really _angry. She was always pretending to be calm when she was angry.

"No you can't" Bill said in denial. "You are my son"

"So?" Louis asked getting more annoyed as the time passed.

"I mean, have you ever tried to go with a girl?" Bill asked and Molly cleared her throat.

"Well, have you tried to go with a man?" Louis shot back.

Bill made a face. "Don't be sick" he spat.

Hurt crossed Louis' face. "You are calling me sick," he said, his disappointment clear in his voice.

"No…" Bill said quickly.

"Dad" Dom said angrily. "Stop it NOW"

Bill shot her a glare. "Hey, I'm trying to understand what went wrong with my son"

"Well, first of all there is nothing wrong with my brother" Victoire said calmly. "And second, he has veela genes, so it's just natural, I guess. After all he is the first male who has veela genes".

"But…"

Louis shook his head. "Never mind," he said. "Where is the bathroom?"

Sirius took the chance to get away from the room and offered to show Louis where the toilet was. When they were out of there Dom glared at her father.

"Well, done dad" she yelled at him. "You had the same reaction when he told you he was gay in the future!"

"And do you know what happened then?" Victoire asked not waiting for his answer. "He run away".

"WHAT?" Molly shouted.

"Yes, Grams, Louis came to live at my house for a week" Fred II said.

"Yeah, Aunt Fleur practically begged him to go back home", Roxy said.

James chuckled. "Yeah, Aunt Fleur made Uncle Bill sleep at the sofa for two months after that" he informed them. "She was _so _mad that he had hurt Louis".

The twins from the past laughed at that and Molly was glaring at Bill. He had made her grandson run away from his home.

Dom cleared her throat. "Really, dad, Louis is the best person I have ever met" she said showing clearly how much she loved her brother.

"Yes, he is always kind and happy" Roxy said with a smile. He was her favorite cousin.

"And he is the best dancer that I have ever seen" Lily said at the same moment Louis came back.

"Thanks, Lily" he said with a big smile.

"You are a dancer?" Molly asked, beaming.

Louis nodded. "Yeah, I'm dancing for twelve years now" he said. "I had taken part at some school musicals and when I'll finish Hogwarts I'm going to become a professional dancer"

Ginny smiled at that. "Well done Louis" she told him. "Hey, why don't you tell us what do you want to become after you finish school?"

Everyone in the room relaxed and smiled at her.

"I'm going first" James said with excitement. "I want to become a professional Quidditch player. A team have already offered me a position as a seeker when I'll finish my seventh year".

Harry and Ginny beamed at him. Their son was going to become a professional Quidditch player.

"I want to become a transfiguration professor at Hogwarts" Hugo said and McGonagall beamed at him.

"Are you good at transfiguration?" she asked.

"The best at his year" Rose said proudly.

"I want to become an auror," Al said and Harry beamed at him.

"Me too" Scorpius said and everyone stared at him in surprise. How could the son of a death eater become an auror?

"And you'll be a good one" Rose whispered sweetly. Scorp gave her a soft smile.

"I will open another shop like my dad's " Fred said.

"I have a shop?" Fred asked beaming.

Roxy giggled. "Yes" was her only answer. She really didn't want to mention it because she would have to lie at her father about Fred's I death.

"I have no idea what I want to become" Lily said.

"Neither do I" Dom, Rose and Roxy said as one.

There was an awkward silence for a moment till Bill sighed. "Hey, Louis I'm sorry about before" he said.

Louis shrugged. "Then you won't have a problem if I tell you that I have a boyfriend" he said with a smirk. "His name is Lysander Scamander"

At that Bill passed out just like Ron did a few minutes ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I'm not really happy about this chapter. Anyway, please review! *_*<strong>_


End file.
